Le Lien du Dragonnier
by NaimaSariah
Summary: Quelque chose semble s'être brisé entre Harold et Krokmou en dépit de l'union qu'ils se sont construite depuis des années. Le seul moyen pour le jeune viking, à présent chef de son village, de renouer le lien avec son ami : partir au-delà des îles à la recherche d'un homme d'exception, connu pour avoir été l'un des plus grands chevaucheurs de dragons dans le passé. (Post Dragons 2)
1. Prologue

_Vous savez, quand on a plusieurs projets en cours, il faut savoir faire preuve d'efficacité et être raisonnable. C'est pourquoi, il est plus sage de terminer ses fictions déjà commencées avant de se lancer dans une nouvelle histoire, au risque de se retrouver vite dépassé et de se mélanger les pinceaux._

_..._

_Oh et puis zut ! Au diable l'organisation ! Dragons 2, c'était trooooop bien ! Ce film est vraiment extra, si bien qu'il m'a donné un bon flux d'inspiration et que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de commencer cette fiction. L'intrigue me trottinait dans la tête depuis un bon moment déjà, et après avoir vu le film, j'ai décidé de m'y lancer pour de bon._

_C'est la toute première fois que je fais une fiction sur ce fandom, j'espère pouvoir m'en sortir ! L'histoire se déroule, vous l'aurez compris, après les événements de Dragons 2. Et étant donné qu'au bout de seulement deux jours après la sortie, certains n'ont sans doute pas encore vu le film, je me permets de vous avertir..._

**/!\SPOILEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERS ****/!\**

_Voilà, comme ça vous n'aurez rien à me reprocher, et j'aurais l'esprit tranquille. x) Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir le prologue. Bonne lecture !_

**Disclaimers :** L'univers de Dragons et ses personnages appartiennent à _Dreamworks_. L'image de couverture est issue d'un fanart de _samanthadoodles_ sur Deviantart.

* * *

**Le Lien du Dragonnier**

Prologue

* * *

.

Harold inspira un bon coup. Haut les cœurs, il retendit la main.

Ses doigts tremblaient encore, malgré l'élan hardi qui venait de le submerger. Mais il se refusa de reculer. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait traversé. Pas en étant si près du but. Résolu, il amorça un premier pas.

Krokmou remontra les dents dans un grognement sourd lorsque le fer de sa jambe mutilée tinta contre le sol. Les pupilles de ses yeux verdoyants se comprimèrent tels ceux d'un félin aux aguets, prêt à bondir sur son adversaire.

Harold fronça les sourcils. Il se donna du courage et avança l'autre pied. Le rugissement de la Furie Nocturne s'aggrava, tandis qu'il recula à mesure de son approche. Ses écailles dorsales claquèrent furieusement, provoquant un bruit infernal comme pour dissuader le viking d'oser un pas de plus. Voyant qu'il ne renonça pas, il se mit à battre l'air en agitant avec vivacité ses larges ailes membraneuses et se positionna presque sur ses pattes arrières pour prendre de la hauteur. Cette fois, son comportement eut son effet et Harold s'immobilisa à nouveau. Il regarda le dragon droit dans les yeux.

Sa respiration était haletante, à l'image de la nervosité de Krokmou. Il se concentra sur son souffle, et très vite, même les chuintements discrets du vent ne lui chatouillaient plus les oreilles. Ce mutisme le transporta dans une sorte de transe sereine. L'environnement autour de lui n'importait plus, c'était comme si tout avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus que lui, et Krokmou en face de lui.

Un faible sourire flotta sur les lèvres d'Harold, alors que de doux et joyeux souvenirs de ces dernières années lui revinrent en mémoire. Leur amitié. Lui et son dragon volant à travers les nuages, libres comme l'air. Invincibles. Complices.

Il voulait plus que tout retrouver ce sentiment fort qu'il avait perdu, faisant de lui une coquille vide. Il voulait goûter une nouvelle fois à cette belle amitié qu'ils s'étaient forgée au fil des jours. Rétablir ce _lien_ qui s'était brisé.

Le viking s'agenouilla alors à terre, prenant de court la Furie Nocturne qui cessa le mouvement de ses ailes, intriguée. Harold avait toujours gardé le bras tendu. Le dragon resta donc éloigné. Il sursauta lorsque le jeune homme retourna sa main d'un geste lent, la paume au ciel. Les pupilles de Krokmou s'épaissirent légèrement.

Harold conserva son sourire, devinant la surprise de son dragon. Ce n'était plus une main dans l'intention de le toucher, comme auparavant. Mais une main qui l'invitait à venir le rejoindre.

Sa voix était étranglée par les remords, quoique nimbée d'une certaine confiance.

—Pardonne-moi, Krokmou…, souffla-t-il. J'ai compris mon erreur…

.

* * *

_Voilà, prologue court qui doit vous semblez quelque peu étrange. Il s'agit en fait d'un extrait d'un chapitre ultérieur sur un moment qui viendra bien plus tard dans la fiction. J'espère que ça aura attisé votre curiosité. :)_

_Je tâcherais de publier le premier chapitre au plus vite._

_Bien à vous !_

_Naima._


	2. L'île qui murmure

_Voilà le premier vrai chapitre de cette fiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. :)_

_Merci à Zia et Sissi pour leur review et leur ajout en favori. Merci à Sayuri pour sa review._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Le Lien du Dragonnier**

1. L'île qui murmure

* * *

.

Quelques mois après qu'Harold est défait Drago et l'Alpha qu'il contrôlait, la vie avait repris son cours normal au village de Berk, au milieu des fracas de marteau contre le fer et des vols de dragons autour de la péninsule. Depuis cette victoire, de nouveaux dragons sont apparus et ont élu résidence sur l'île, au grand damne de Mildiou, le vieil ermite du village, qui n'avait de cesse d'éprouver une certaine rancune envers ces créatures que même le temps ne pouvait effacer.

Néanmoins, la joie, la paix et la tranquillité avait retrouvé leur place au sein de Berk et chaque matin, les vikings chantaient la gloire de leur peuple, de leurs montures, et de leur nouveau chef.

Harold avait redouté ce jour, il se l'avouait lui-même. L'heure où il devrait succéder à son père et prendre la tête du village. Les doutes avaient plané dans sa tête en permanence, craignant de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce rôle et surtout de ne pas s'y trouver. Mais ses peurs se sont évanouies dès lors que la détermination d'en venir à bout de Drago s'est emparée de lui. Et aujourd'hui, il se démenait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour continuer à faire vivre Berk et être digne de l'héritage que lui avait laissé Stoïc.

Valka, de retour à son village natal, le lui assurait chaque jour : son père aurait été fier de lui. À chaque fois, ces mots forts emplissait le cœur du jeune viking d'une félicité sans pareille.

Toutefois, bien qu'il prenne son rôle avec sérieux, Harold restait un jeune homme avant d'être un chef. C'est pourquoi, il lui arrivait de manquer à ses tâches et de s'extirper en douce afin d'échapper à ces responsabilités qui parvenaient tout de même à le rattraper. Harold voulait simplement profitait de la vie autant qu'il lui était permis.

Privilégier les instants avec sa mère, rattraper le temps perdu. Harold saisissait n'importe quelle opportunité pour passer des moments aux côtés de Valka, en dépit de sa fonction de chef. Quand le peuple ne venait pas jusqu'à lui pour lui réclamer le moindre service et avait la décence de le laisser un peu en paix, il enfourcha aussitôt son dragon et s'envola au-delà même des nuages en compagnie de sa mère, si ce n'était pas avec Astrid.

Sa relation avec cette dernière n'avait pas changé, au contraire elle semblait s'être renforcée après la confrontation contre Drago. Les deux jeunes gens se témoignaient leur amour un peu plus chaque jour et rien ne semblait pouvoir détruire cette idylle. Il n'était certes pas étonnant qu'au bout d'un certain temps, les autres vikings finissent par leur soumettre la pression du mariage. Le même baratin leur était servi chaque jour : « le chef doit avoir une femme », « il faut assurer la descendance »,... et Harold et Astrid ne pouvaient qu'y répondre que cela n'était pas urgent, qu'ils pouvaient bien attendre avant de s'engager définitivement. L'un comme l'autre ne se sentait pas encore prêt et préférait jouir des instants qu'ils partageaient déjà en toute quiétude.

Un coup de vent sortit le jeune chef de ses rêveries. Il leva le regard pour apercevoir la tête penchée à l'envers de Krokmou, la langue pendouillante, par la fenêtre. Le dragon, perché sur le toit, se remua en poussant des petits grognements excités. Harold rit.

—Oui mon vieux, on y va !

Il alla attraper son casque et régla quelques mécanismes sur sa combinaison, faisant résonner le cliquetis des engrenages. Une fois la révision terminée, il se précipita vers Krokmou.

—On va enfin pouvoir tester mon nouveau système de gouvernail, se réjouit-il en grimpant sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Ensuite, on ira rejoindre Maman aux îles de l'Est. Ça te va comme programme ?

La Furie Nocturne lui répondit par un grondement satisfait, tandis qu'il s'était positionné de sorte à laisser de l'espace à son cavalier pour se hisser jusqu'au toit. À peine fût-il debout au sommet qu'une voix l'interpella.

—Harold !

Le viking laissa échapper une plainte.

—Oh c'est pas vrai…

Il se retourna et vit depuis le toit Gueulfor, aux pieds de sa maison lui adresser de grands signes avec son bras en moignon surmonté d'une petite massue. Les épaules d'Harold s'affaissèrent, comprenant ce que cela signifiait.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Gueulfor ? demanda-t-il quand même.

—On a besoin de toi à la maréchalerie, il y a tout plein de commandes. Allez, descend de ton perchoir, le peuple attend !

—Le peuple…, maugréa Harold en retirant son casque.

Il poussa un long soupir avant de se tourner vers son dragon avec un regard dépité. Krokmou pencha la tête sur le côté.

—Je t'envie. Toi au moins, tu n'as aucune obligation depuis que tu es devenu l'Alpha.

Le dragon lui fila un petit coup de museau compatissant.

—Je te retrouve plus tard.

Il se servit de la queue de Krokmou pour glisser et descendre du toit. Il atterrit en souplesse et se dirigea au plus vite vers la maréchalerie. Les villageois le saluèrent chaleureusement à son passage. Venait-il tout juste de franchir le seuil de la maréchalerie qu'un amas de matériel lui surchargea déjà les bras. Il sentit qu'il allait s'écrouler sous ce poids, mais Gueulfor lui flanqua en plus un parchemin sous le nez.

—Bon au boulot ! On a trois selles à rapiécer, certaines sangles vieillissent, il faudra les remplacer. On manque un peu de graisse de mouton, il faudra pas trop en abuser pour adoucir le cuir. Ensuite, on a une bonne dizaine d'armures à reforger, sans parler des quelques haches et glaives qu'on aura à aiguiser. Bjarnulf demande aussi à venir solidifier le pont du port, des bébés dragons y ont causé quelques dégâts. Une fois qu'on aura fini tout ça, tu iras rejoindre Markvart pour l'aider à l'inventaire. Si on veut survivre pour le prochain hiver, il nous faut s'assurer qu'on aura bien assez de réserves. D'ici là, si on a pas de nouvelles demandes, on pourra s'occuper à réparer le toit des écuries et commencer les préparatifs pour la prochaine course de dragons.

Harold en lâcha tout ce qu'il tenait dans les bras, et s'écria d'indignation.

—Tout ça ?! Mais ça va nous prendre toute la journée, voir même jusqu'à la fin de la semaine !

—Plus tôt on commencera, plus tôt on finira ! Du nerf, monsieur le chef !

Gueulfor lui frappa le dos, manquant de le faire écraser à terre, avant d'aller réveiller Grump et lui sommer de raviver les flammes de la forge. Le vieux lascar s'était proclamé mentor pour Harold le temps de lui enseigner ce qu'était le comportement d'un chef, et se permettait de jouer le rôle de conseiller et de bras droit, comme il l'était autrefois auprès de Stoïc. Par conséquent, Gueulfor était la personne que le nouveau dirigeant de Berk voyait le plus dans la journée.

Le soleil était déjà à son zénith, et l'après-midi s'avéra plus chaude que prévue. Les heures défilèrent jusqu'à ce que les premières couleurs du crépuscule envahissent l'horizon.

Harold avait la nuque raide et le dos en compote. Il venait tout juste de clore l'inventaire avec Markvart que d'autres vikings le prirent en otage le temps d'une petite réunion pour discuter de l'avenir de Berk, les éventuels changements et modifications auxquels Harold a pour tâche de prendre les décisions définitives. Petite réunion qui partit pour durer plusieurs heures, si bien que le disque solaire engageait déjà sa descente.

Harold trouva moyen de se dégager de l'assemblée lors d'une pause. Quand il sortit à l'extérieur, il se retint avec grande difficulté de hurler pour évacuer toute la pression qui l'accablait depuis le début de la journée. Au milieu de la place, il inspira un bon coup en ouvrant grand les bras.

—S'il vous plaît, faîtes que quelqu'un m'éloigne de tout ça…

Aussitôt, Harold s'écria en sentant quelque chose lui saisir vigoureusement les bras et l'emporter dans les airs. D'abord surpris, il reconnut les griffes de Tempête et leva la tête pour voir Astrid se tenir en équilibre sur l'aile de la dragonne. Elle lui sourit malicieusement.

—Quelqu'un à appeler à l'aide ?

Dans un rire, elle ordonna au Dragon Vipère d'aller se percher sur un ravin en hauteur par rapport au village. Là, le jeune homme fut relâché et put poser pied à terre. Il y retrouva également Krokmou avec plaisir, ce dernier se précipitant sur lui pour le lécher goulument, ravi de le revoir.

—Krokmou ! s'exclama Harold entre deux éclats de rire. Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne partait pas au lavage !

Le dragon ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. La scène fit rire Astrid qui descendit du dos de Tempête et s'approcha d'eux.

—Une fois que tu auras fini de le débarbouiller, tu pourras m'en laisser un peu Krokmou, lança-t-elle, amusée.

La Furie Nocturne se dégagea alors, laissant Harold se relever. Il s'essuya brièvement le visage, puis adressa un sourire soulagé à la jeune fille.

—Ah Astrid, soupira-t-il, c'est le ciel qui t'envoie !

Il ouvrit les bras pour y accueillir sa petite amie et s'apprêta à l'embrasser, mais dès qu'il vint jusqu'à elle, elle exécuta un mouvement de recul avec un rictus de dégoût.

—Désolée, mais j'ai aucune envie de regoûter à la bave de dragon.

Harold fit la moue, déçu. Krokmou derrière lui émit des grognements alternés s'apparentant à un ricanement, avant d'aller jouer avec Tempête. Les deux amoureux s'installèrent au bord du ravin qui surplombait une vue impressionnante de Berk et de l'océan.

—Impossible de passer du temps avec toi ! reprocha Astrid.

—Je sais… Je n'arrête d'être pris par Geulfor et les autres. Tu sais, les responsabilités d'un chef... Ça devient exténuant.

—Dans ce cas, le seul moyen c'est de t'y arracher.

—Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu le fais, plaisanta Harold.

Astrid renifla d'amusement. Elle lui prit délicatement la main pour entrelacer leurs doigts, et cala sa tête contre son épaule.

—Inutile de te demander comment s'est passé ta journée.

—Oh, je ne préfère même pas en parler. En un mot : horrible !

—Pauvre petit chef…, se moqua-t-elle.

—Raconte-moi plutôt la tienne.

—Eh bien, j'ai passé l'après-midi à m'entraîner avec Tempête pour la prochaine course. Je suis aussi allée retrouver la bande, qui aimerait bien que tu puisses trouver une petite place dans ton agenda surchargé pour passer un peu de temps avec elle. Eret a fait beaucoup de progrès avec Krancrusher, tu serais surpris !

Harold sourit.

—Ravi de savoir que le courant passe bien entre ces deux-là. Krancrusher avait autant été marqué par la disparition de mon père, c'est bien qu'il arrive à être complice avec Eret.

—Il n'est pas le seul à être complice avec lui !

—Kognedur ? devina le viking.

—Toujours aussi obnubilée par ses « bébés », si tu voies ce que je veux dire…

Pour ponctuer ses dires, Astrid leva le bras et contracta le muscle pour montrer son biceps, en faisant une grimace évoquant le sourire bête de Kognedur. Harold rit à son imitation plutôt réussie.

—Puis Tempête et moi avons planifié ton kidnapping afin d'avoir une occasion de te voir, termina-t-elle, en se réinstallant contre lui.

—Je t'en suis reconnaissant sur ce point.

—Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ?

Harold la gratifia d'un léger coup d'épaule, ce qui déclencha un rire espiègle de la part d'Astrid. Il prit alors une grande inspiration avant de souffler.

—Je savais que prendre en charge le village ne serait pas chose aisée, mais je n'imaginais pas être dépassé à ce point.

—Ce n'est qu'une question d'habitude, tenta de rassurer Astrid. Ça viendra avec le temps.

—Je l'espère.

Après un long moment silencieux où ils profitèrent du panorama, Harold se releva après avoir volé un baiser furtif à la jeune fille blonde. Celle-ci réprima une lippe tordue, répugnée en sentant encore l'odeur de la bave de Krokmou.

—Bon, je dois y aller.

—Encore une obligation ? taquina-t-elle.

—De la plus haute importance ! rétorqua le jeune homme sur le même ton. Ma mère m'attend, on s'était donné rendez-vous aux îles de l'Est.

—Oh, le petit chef va retrouver sa Maman ! Comme c'est chou.

—Très drôle Astrid, dit-il avec un demi-sourire.

Il porta les doigts à sa bouche et émit un sifflement aigu. Krokmou réapparut et vint jusqu'à lui aussitôt. Il courba déjà le dos sur lequel grimpa Harold. Placé en équilibre sur ses étriers, il fit déployer l'aile rectrice de la queue de son dragon avant de se préparer à décoller. Il se tourna vers Astrid.

—Tu veux te joindre à nous ?

—Non ça ira, je ne voudrais pas enrayer tes moments intimes avec ta mère.

—Tu as peur de te sentir de trop ou quoi ?

—Je pense que toi et elle avez bien besoin de vous retrouver en tête à tête.

Elle appela à son tour Tempête qui vint se poster aux côtés de Krokmou. Elle abaissa son aile, permettant à sa cavalière de se hisser jusqu'à sa selle.

—Et puis, poursuivit-elle d'un ton provocateur, je dois m'exercer encore un peu si je veux être sûre de te flanquer une bonne raclée à la course !

—Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Astrid ! N'oublie que c'est à ton chef que tu parles.

Elle roula les yeux au ciel.

—Ouais, c'est ça. À la prochaine, chef !

À son ordre, Tempête décolla à tir d'ailes. Sa chevaucheuse poussa un hurlement euphorique dans son envolée. Harold la regarda partir avec un sourire, puis il caressa l'encolure de la Furie Nocturne.

—Allons-y mon vieux, avant que Gueulfor ne me rattrape.

Krokmou déplia les ailes et s'envola à son tour.

Les deux compagnons décrivirent plusieurs tours de l'île en prenant de la hauteur. Avant de s'élever encore plus, Harold arrêta Krokmou qui vola sur place devant la statue colossale érigée en l'honneur de son père.

La silhouette de Stoïc avait été gravée à même dans la roche, il dominait la cité de Berk de toute sa hauteur, comme s'il veillait toujours sur ses habitants malgré qu'il ne soit plus là. Son fils veillait éperdument à son entretien, au risque que l'effigie ne soit désagrégée par l'érosion et le sel de la mer.

Harold posa sa main sur la statue, au niveau du croisement de ses bras épais. La nostalgie se refléta dans ses yeux.

—J'espère que depuis là où tu es, tu es fier de voir ce qu'est devenu Berk, Papa…

**o*o**

Il ne leur fallut pas plus d'une quinzaine de minutes pour arriver jusqu'aux îles les plus à l'Est par rapport à celle du village. Krokmou atterrit sur un plateau en hauteur où la verdure était maîtresse des lieux. Quelques oiseaux et gibiers fuirent à l'arrivée du dragon.

Harold retira son casque et observa le paysage avec émerveillement. Les îles de l'Est succombaient à un climat tropical, de ce fait, elles étaient principalement constituées de forêts, jungles, reliefs montagneux dotés d'une végétation exotique à perte de vue. Ces lieux hébergeaient également bon nombre de créatures sauvages, autres que des dragons, et s'avéraient donc un peu hostiles.

Toutefois, Harold aimait s'y rendre et explorer cette contrée jusque dans ses plus infimes recoins, pour découvrir tout ce qu'elle cachait.

Non loin de lui, il pouvait voir la figure de sa mère lui tournant le dos et trifouillant dans des broussailles. Mais il la reconnut aisément de par ses trois nattes auburn, son allure indépendante et sa manière quelque peu sauvage de se déplacer. Il fut cependant curieux de ne pas apercevoir son dragon, Jumper, auprès d'elle. Sans doute s'était-il perché quelque part dans les parages.

Le jeune viking se précipita pour la rejoindre, Krokmou à sa suite.

—Maman ! s'écria-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur. Je suis enfin arriv-

Valka se retourna vivement et plaqua sa main sur la bouche de son fils. Elle le regarda intensément, levant l'index sur ses lèvres pour inciter aussi bien Harold que son dragon à ne pas faire de bruit. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à travers les fourrés, l'ombre des feuilles se dessina sur son visage fin.

—Maman, tu m'étouffes, maugréa Harold, une fois qu'il eut dégagé sa main.

—Chut ! Ne parle pas trop fort, lui somma-t-elle.

Elle se décala légèrement sur le côté pour laisser de la place à Harold et lui fit signe de s'approcher.

—Regarde…

Il lança un regard perplexe à sa mère. Mais devant l'insistance de celle-ci, il s'exécuta et regarda à travers le maquis. Il écarquilla alors les yeux, retenant un hoquet.

De l'autre côté se trouvait un cours d'eau scintillant où se désaltérait une petite troupe de dragons sauvages. Leur corps était fin et exagérément long, mais resplendissait sous les lumières flamboyantes du crépuscule, réfléchies par leurs écailles brillantes qui tendaient dans les tons entre le cyan et l'indigo. Leur tête et leur queue épineuses les rendaient inamicaux, mais il luisait dans leurs iris une sérénité imperturbable. Ils étaient magnifiques.

C'était la toute première fois qu'Harold les voyait, et il dévorait ce tableau avec fascination.

—Ils sont fantastiques, murmura-t-il à Valka.

Sa mère rit silencieusement.

—N'est-ce pas ? Ils viennent de très loin. Ils devaient être en pleine migration, avant de se réfugier ici pour se reposer.

—Quand sont-ils arrivés ?

—En fin d'après-midi. Je suis contente que tu aies pu venir pour avoir la chance de les observer. Il est très rare de voir cette espèce de dragon. Je n'ai moi-même eu qu'une seule occasion d'en approcher. Ç'aurait été dommage que tu loupes ça.

Harold continuait de contempler les dragons sauvages, les yeux pétillants. Krokmou, à son côté, se dandinait sur place, se retenant avec grand mal de se jeter pour aller à la rencontre de ce troupeau et de jouer avec eux. Mais son cavalier le dissuada.

—Non Krokmou, tu es peut-être l'Alpha pour les dragons de Berk, mais qui sait si ceux-là te considéreront comme tel ? Il vaudrait mieux les laisser tranquilles.

La Furie Nocturne montra une expression déçue et s'assit lourdement sur l'arrière train, boudeur. Valka fut amusée par sa réaction. Elle prit le bras de son fils et l'emmena avec elle.

—Alors, fit-elle, comment se porte notre chef ?

—Oh coup-ci coup-ça, répondit Harold en haussant les épaules. La gestion du village, les demandes du peuple, les réunions, les cris de Gueulfor… Le quotidien quoi !

—Tu as l'air éreinté.

—Je ne te cache pas que je laisserais volontiers mes fonctions à quelqu'un d'autre, ne serait-ce que durant une journée ! Mais bon, parlons d'autre chose, si je suis venu ce n'est pas pour t'ennuyer avec les affaires du village.

—Non bien sûr ! Je suis ravie que tu aies pu te libérer pour me rejoindre.

—J'étais bien parti pour être surmené jusqu'à la nuit prochaine en fait, mais Astrid m'a filé un petit coup de pouce pour filer.

—Ah, je vois…, minauda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Ainsi, Harold et Valka profitèrent du temps pour échanger sur les dragons et leurs découvertes sur cette île qu'ils avaient déjà survolée plusieurs fois ensemble. Ils se posèrent dans une clairière au milieu de collines, en compagnie de leurs montures respectives.

Krokmou se ravit de retrouver Jumper, qui en tant que sujet s'était incliné brièvement devant lui. La Furie Nocturne avait bombé fièrement son thorax, arborant une allure solennelle, mais s'était mis aussitôt à se réfugier sous les quatre ailes de Jumper pour s'amuser. Le dragon de Valka ne put se retenir d'être blasé par le comportement puéril de son Alpha.

Quant aux deux humains, ils s'adonnèrent à l'esquisse de la carte du monde qu'avait déjà entamée Harold au cours de ses différents voyages avec Krokmou, Astrid et Tempête. L'aide de sa mère à ce projet lui était très précieuse. Grâce à son soutien, ils étaient parvenus à répertorier plus d'une vingtaine d'îles aux alentours de leur village, de taille aussi variée que leur faune et leur flore.

—Comment veux-tu appeler cet archipel ? lui demanda Valka.

—Hmm… Krokmou avait suggéré Trou-de-nez-qui-chatouille.

La justicière leva un sourcil.

—Ton dragon a des idées saugrenues, ma foi.

—Ouais, je sais. Mais j'avoue ne pas avoir beaucoup d'inspiration, alors… il m'aide un peu.

Valka secoua la tête, tout comme Jumper. Il y avait une évidence, c'est qu'à l'instar d'Harold et Krokmou, sa mère et son dragon s'étaient parfaitement bien trouvés.

—Au fait, reprit son fils, j'avais pensé, à Berk on commence à avoir de plus en plus de monde, entre les habitants et les nouveaux dragons qui débarquent. Bientôt la population va finir par s'étouffer sur cette île, il n'y aura plus de place.

—Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas discuter à propos de ton rôle de chef, sourit Valka.

—Oui enfin, laisse-moi aller au bout. Avec cet ensevelissement, les gens n'auront pas d'autres choix que de déménager. J'ai songé à créer une milice d'expédition avec d'autres dragonniers pour survoler les terres où il pourrait être propice à s'y installer. Ça nous permettrait aussi de découvrir encore plus d'endroits si on est plus nombreux ! Et puis, Berk pourra s'ouvrir à de nouveaux horizons. Notre territoire ne serait plus qu'un simple petit village, mais tout un grand espace qui s'étendrait à travers les îles ! On instaurerait des points de commerce un peu partout et on pourrait échanger avec les marchands ambulants.

Harold s'était laissé abandonner dans son discours sans même s'en rendre compte. Il accentuait ses paroles par de grands gestes de ses bras, comme s'il visualisait devant lui les projets qui trottinaient dans sa tête et qu'il exposait. Valka en était subjuguée, si bien qu'elle avait l'impression que ce n'était plus son fils qui parlait.

—Et surtout, j'avoue que c'est la partie qui me tente le plus, aller à la découverte du monde ouvre les portes à de belles aventures ! Si je t'en parle, c'est parce que ça te concerne. J'ai pensé à toi et à Astrid pour être des membres permanents de cette milice. Peut-être Rustik et Varek. Et pourquoi pas Eret ! Les jumeaux, j'hésite encore, ils ont tendance à trop se chamailler et je doute qu'ils aient le sérieux nécessaire pour mener les expéditions à bien…

Le jeune homme remarqua seulement maintenant le regard scrutateur de sa mère. Elle esquissa un tendre sourire. Harold la fixa sans comprendre.

—Tu as grandi, dit-elle d'une voix fière. Tu es digne d'être un chef.

Il sentit le rose lui monter aux joues et baissa le regard, un peu embarrassé malgré un sourire.

À l'horizon, le soleil avait déjà embrassé la mer et s'y était englouti à moitié. Le ciel s'assombrit peu à peu tout en se décorant d'étoiles discrètes. Valka et Harold jugèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer. Volant côte à côte, ils passèrent à travers l'île en rasant de près les arbres et les plus hauts sommets. Ils purent également se délecter une dernière fois de la vue, avant de prendre la direction de Berk.

Cependant, Harold crut percevoir un murmure lointain, bien que le vent lui sifflait dans les oreilles avec force. Il tourna la tête vers sa mère. Peut-être lui avait-elle parlé. Mais celle-ci était en équilibre sur Jumper et concentrée sur leur vol.

Il secoua la tête, il devait avoir eu une simple impression. Pourtant, le susurrement revint et fit écho dans sa tête jusqu'à s'intensifier. Harold put vite en discerner le sens.

_Viens… Viens…_

Krokmou s'excita. De toute évidence, il avait senti quelque chose. Une certaine anxiété submergea le jeune chef. Il baissa le regard en direction de l'archipel. Il comprit que la voix faible taraudant dans son esprit semblait s'émettre depuis le sol. Celle-ci était enveloppée d'un timbre mystérieux et effrayant.

_Viens… Viens à moi…_

—Tout va bien Harold ?

L'appel de sa mère le sortit brutalement de sa torpeur. Valka lui adressait un regard inquiet. Harold sourit pour la rassurer.

—Oui, t'en fais pas ! Juste un peu fatigué.

Elle ne sembla pas convaincue.

—Tu es sûr ? On peut faire une pause tout de suite si tu veux.

—Ça ira, Maman. Au pire, Krokmou conduit pour moi.

—Bon, si tu le dis.

—La première chose que je ferais en rentrant à Berk, c'est de m'écrouler sur mon lit !

Valka se tranquillisa. Elle reporta alors son attention sur le trajet. Harold pivota la tête une dernière fois vers l'île qui était déjà loin. Le murmure s'était évanoui, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Doucement, il frotta l'encolure de Krokmou qui était encore nerveux. Puis il se pencha vers son oreille droite.

—Demain, on reviendra, voir ce qu'il en est, lui souffla-t-il discrètement.

.

* * *

_Je ne suis pas sûre de l'orthographe du nom du dragon de Stoïc... Je l'ai écrit tel qu'il a été prononcé dans le film et selon ce qui me semblait évident par rapport aux noms des autres dragons. Au pire, je le mettrais à jour !_

_Etant donné que c'est ma première fiction sur ce fandom, j'espère avoir su assez bien cadré les personnages et qu'ils ne sont pas trop OOC. N'hésitez pas à me le dire si certains points ne vont pas !_

_Vous en serez plus sur la voix qui appelle Harold au prochain chapitre. :)_

_En attendant, portez-vous bien ! Merci d'avoir lu._

_Naima._


	3. La grotte de lumière

_Salutation à tous ! J'espère que vos vacances se passent bien pour chacun :) Je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir tardé à poster ce chapitre... J'étais partie en vacances plus tôt que prévu et mon temps est pris par mon job d'été. Je profite donc d'un moment de répit pour enfin vous dévoiler la suite !_

_Merci infiniment à toutes vos reviews et tous vos ajouts en follow et favori, ça me va droit au cœur ! :') J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de votre attente._

_Place à la lecture ! Enjoy :)_

* * *

**Le Lien du Dragonnier**

2. La grotte de lumière

* * *

.

Harold n'avait fait part à personne de l'étrange voix qui avait retentit dans sa tête avant qu'il ne quitte l'île. Il avait senti Krokmou se troubler sous sa selle, ce qui était la preuve que son dragon l'avait lui aussi entendue et qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Dans le doute, il était allé recueillir sa mère après leur retour à Berk, pour lui demander par curiosité si elle n'avait rien noté de particulier, avant même qu'il ne la rejoigne. Valka avait répondu à la négative, comme il s'y était attendu néanmoins.

Durant le repas, que Gueulfor avait tenu vivement à préparer au risque de se faire empoisonner par Valka s'il l'avait laissée s'emparer de la moindre marmite, le jeune chef était distrait. Il jouait nonchalamment avec sa cuillère d'un air tamisé, sans vraiment goûter à la soupe. Son mentor et sa mère mirent son absence sur le compte de la fatigue. En vérité, il cogitait sur cette voix soufflée et mystérieuse. Ses paroles se répercutaient encore dans son esprit.

C'était déjà décidé. Demain, il retournera aux îles de l'Est dès l'aurore.

Un rayon de soleil venait tout juste de se glisser malicieusement hors des eaux à l'horizon, que Gueulfor fit irruption en trombe dans la chambre d'Harold. Le chant du coq aurait été un réveil nettement plus agréable que les beuglements du viking.

—Debout chef ! On a du boulot aujourd'hui ! La course de dragons doit être prête pour demain.

Il leva le regard, étonné de ne pas percevoir les grognements habituels du jeune homme le matin en se réfugiant sous ses draps. En se rapprochant, il constata qu'Harold n'était pas dans sa couchette.

Les lèvres de Gueulfor se tordirent d'embarras. Il se décida d'aller vérifier l'écurie à proximité de la demeure. Si Krokmou ne s'y trouvait pas, c'était qu'Harold avait filé en douce. Et bien entendu, il ne fut même pas étonné de constater que c'était bien le cas.

**o*o**

—Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose mon grand ?

Krokmou balança sa tête, déçu. Harold lui gratouilla le bout du museau pour le consoler.

Dès qu'ils eurent posé pied, ils s'étaient mis en tête d'inspecter de fond en comble l'île pour tenter de trouver l'endroit d'où le murmure aurait pu provenir. Ils s'enfoncèrent encore plus dans la futaie, au milieu de la verdure, de lianes emmêlées, de fleurs imposantes et de cris lointains d'animaux. Les parfums exotiques de la flore enivraient délicieusement les narines du viking. Lui et son dragon progressaient lentement, à l'affut du moindre phénomène singulier ou de l'attaque inopinée d'une créature sauvage. Harold avait toutefois un carnet à la main pour faire des esquisses et répertorier de nouvelles découvertes, tout en gardant un œil attentif sur la boussole implantée à sa combinaison afin de s'orienter.

Mais plus le temps passé, plus il avait l'impression de marcher à l'aveuglette. Lui et Krokmou avaient déjà rasé une bonne partie de l'archipel, que ce soit à pied ou par les airs, sans trouver un seul indice. Dans un court instant de réflexion, il se demandait pourquoi il s'obstinait tant à chercher l'origine de la voix. Après tout, c'était comme poursuivre un fantôme tout droit issu d'un vieux racontar. Certes, il l'avait perçu tout comme Krokmou, mais visiblement ils avaient tous deux été les seuls à l'entendre.

Le dragonnier souffla de dépit, découragé. Le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel lui piquait les yeux quand il levait la tête.

Ses pensées vaguèrent alors auprès de sa mère et de Gueulfor. Il culpabilisa un peu en sachant qu'il leur avait faussé compagnie sans prévenir. Ce n'était pas un comportement digne d'un chef responsable. Harold avait appris à faire preuve de maturité depuis qu'il obtint sa nouvelle fonction, et même s'il lui arrivait encore de se laisser emporter par ses états d'âmes, son côté modéré avait tendance à vouloir le remettre sur le droit chemin. La querelle intérieure entre la fougue de la jeunesse et la sagesse d'un dirigeant.

Presque convaincu que finalement ils ne trouveraient rien, Harold hésita à retourner à Berk. La Furie Nocturne le secoua d'un coup de tête pour l'extirper de ses rêveries. Il se tourna vers lui avec une expression de surprise. Son dragon le dépassa et se posta sur le sommet d'un rocher, avant de faire des mouvements agités. Le jeune homme sourit, devinant les intentions de sa monture. Il avait reconnu la direction que Krokmou voulait indiquer.

—Tu veux aller voir les nouveaux dragons avant de rentrer ?

La Furie Nocturne répondit à la positive, un semblant de sourire étirant ses babines et dévoilant ses gencives roses. Harold vint alors jusqu'à lui pour monter sur sa selle et le fit décoller.

Ils arrivèrent vite non loin de la rivière où s'abreuvaient la troupe de dragons qu'ils avaient observée avec Valka. L'eau était toujours aussi luisante sous la lumière du jour et s'écoulait d'une allure flegmatique entre les rochers. Mais à leur grand étonnement, les lieux étaient déserts.

Plus aucune trace du petit troupeau. Harold regarda autour de lui pour vérifier, mais les dragons brillaient par leur absence. Krokmou émit un petit grognement aigu en regardant son dragonnier.

—Bizarre, dit le jeune chef, les sourcils froncés. Ils ont déjà repris leur migration ?

Krokmou rampa jusqu'au bord du cours d'eau, Harold à sa suite. Ils jugèrent les environs, l'un en reniflant, l'autre en scrutant le sol avec attention. L'œil aiguisé du jeune viking ne tarda pas à trouver quelques marques. En s'agenouillant, il discerna des empreintes de dragons échappées et rallongées. D'après leur forme, Harold pouvait deviner que les pas avait été précipités. Comme s'ils avaient couru ? Il fut perplexe. Pour le peu de temps qu'il les avait regardés, il avait analysé le comportement de ces dragons plutôt calme.

—Ils voulaient fuir quelque chose ? supposa-t-il.

Subitement, Krokmou se redressa. Ses oreilles se rabattirent en arrière, puis il se mit en appui sur ses pattes. Ses babines tremblèrent sous l'effet de ses grognements offensifs. Alerté par sa réaction, Harold se releva et courut auprès de son dragon.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Krokmou ? Tu as senti quelque chose ?

La Furie Nocturne garda sa position de défense, les yeux plissés. Les pupilles de ses yeux s'étaient affinés perceptiblement. Il fixait avec insistance la cascade d'où provenait le cours d'eau, qui s'échouait lourdement sur des rochers mousseux.

Harold leva un sourcil. À première vue, il n'y avait rien. Mais les instincts de Krokmou n'avaient jamais fait défaut. Il remarqua par ailleurs que ses oreilles frétillaient, signe que le dragon entendait quelque chose. Il partit en avant, après avoir posé en douceur sa main sur la tête du dragon qui s'adoucit aussitôt sous ce contact. Il resta toutefois sur la défensive en suivant de près son chevaucheur.

Harold s'était rapproché de la cascade qu'il observer avec attention. Les reflets de l'eau dans sa chute décrivaient un joli panaché de couleurs comme un arc-en-ciel. Mais il repéra une forme vaguement sombre au derrière. Bien que ses grondements avaient cessé, Krokmou demeuré toujours les yeux plissés et les oreilles rabattues.

Le jeune homme se saisit d'une pierre près du rivage. Il visa et la jeta en direction de la chute. La pierre traversa le mur d'eau sans ricocher contre la roche derrière. Il leur parvint l'écho d'un rebondissement. Harold se redressa. Il y avait un passage de l'autre côté.

Il arriva à la hauteur de la cascade et se servit d'un bâton pour créer une ouverture en déviant la trajectoire de l'eau. Ses soupçons se révélèrent vrais. Devant lui, s'enfonçait une longue galerie qui sombrait dans l'obscurité, si bien qu'il n'en voyait pas le fond. Les souffles de l'air se répercutaient lugubrement contre les parois de la grotte.

Les grognements de Krokmou reprirent d'ampleur, au même instant, un murmure familier se faufila dans les oreilles d'Harold.

_Viens… Viens à moi…_

Le cœur du jeune homme rata un battement, pris de court. La voix semblait provenir depuis les profondeurs de la galerie. Elle répétait son mantra comme pour l'hypnotiser et l'attirer jusqu'au fin fond de la caverne. Son timbre mystérieux avait quelque chose d'effrayant qui secoua légèrement Harold. Mais sa curiosité prit le dessus, aussi il ne recula pas lorsqu'il amorça un premier pas dans la galerie.

—Allons-y, Krokmou, encouragea-t-il.

La Furie Nocturne lui emboita le pas sans contester, bien qu'intimidé. Ils traversèrent la cascade, l'eau ruisselant sur leur peau rendait le sol glissant, aussi ils avancèrent avec précaution. La vision de Krokmou était habituée à la pénombre, mais Harold se retrouva vite sans repère à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient. Très vite, même la lumière provenant de l'extérieur ne leur parvenait plus. Il se laissa donc guider par le chuchotement essoufflé de la voix.

_Viens… Viens…_

—Hé ho ! Il y a quelqu'un ? appela-t-il.

La résonance de sa propre voix fut sa seule réponse.

Harold perçut que la voix s'était affaiblie avant de s'évanouir à nouveau. Dérouté, le viking voulut laisser le dragon passer devant pour l'orienter, mais il sentit sa monture le bousculer au passage et venir s'écraser sur lui. Harold soupira une plainte étouffée avant de marmotter :

—Krokmou… Tu m'écrabouilles…

Il s'attendit à ce que la Furie Nocturne se dégage de lui, mais son poids lourd resta encore avachi sans faire le moindre mouvement. Des bruits gutturaux alternés firent écho. Krokmou se moquait de lui.

—Saleté, pesta Harold. Tu le fais exprès…

Le jeune chef tenta de repousser le dragon à l'aide de la seule force de ses bras. Bien entendu, c'était peine perdue et il se fatigua vite. Il laissa retomber lourdement ses membres en soufflant de fatigue. Harold ne voyait rien dans le noir et la position était incommodante.

—Krokmou, sérieux ce n'est pas le moment de jouer à ça !

Le dragon ne daigna pas de bouger la moindre griffe. Harold esquissa un sourire en coin.

—Fais gaffe, je vais sortir le grand jeu !

Sans le voir, il devina que Krokmou roula les yeux. Aucun autre mouvement.

—Tu l'auras cherché.

Il attrapa la garde de son gadget à sa ceinture et enclencha le mécanisme libérant le smog verdâtre d'Hideux Brachiator autour de lui et Krokmou. Le dragon le ressentit et voulut se relever au plus vite. Mais Harold détonna l'étincelle et le gaz s'enflamma. Le jeune homme et la Furie Nocturne se prirent tous d'eux l'explosion de plein fouet qui résonna furieusement dans la grotte, ayant fait hérisser les cheveux de l'un tandis que la face de l'autre se retrouva avec des traces de brûlés. Harold éclata de rire, et profita de la distraction de Krokmou pour se libérer et se remettre debout. La garde encore à la main, il activa son épée de flammes qu'il fit tournoyer prestement en face de son dragon, pour se la jouer dominant. Le feu provoqua une vive source de lumière qui permit à Harold de mieux voir autour de lui, dont la moue désobligée de Krokmou. Harold lui rit au nez.

—Fallait pas me provoquer, mon grand !

Il évita de justesse la queue de la Furie Nocturne qui était dans l'intention de le faire trébucher. Harold allait répliquer, quand il s'arrêta pour lever le regard autour de lui, tout comme Krokmou.

Le viking ouvrit la bouche, ébahi. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, implantées dans la roche, des centaines de cristaux de toutes les couleurs luisaient sous la lueur de l'épée d'Harold. Améthystes, émeraudes, grenats ornaient grassement les murs de la grotte. Le jeune homme ne savait où en donner de la tête face à ce défilé de couleurs. Les flammes se réfléchissaient sur les surfaces des pierres précieuses et leur donnaient vie.

—Waouh…, fut tout ce qu'Harold put prononcer, tandis que des étoiles dansaient dans ses yeux.

Krokmou était tout aussi émerveillé, observant les parois silencieusement, plongé dans la féerie de la scène. Tous deux crurent entendre le tintement suave de carillons se mêler à la mélodie des gouttes s'écoulant des stalactites. Harold éclaira le fond de la galerie, d'où semblait provenir le son. Les cristaux s'y étendaient à perte de vue, comme pour tracer un chemin vers les profondeurs. Le jeune chef et le dragon s'échangèrent des regards entendus.

—Allons voir ça.

Ils progressèrent ainsi, sans dire le moindre mot ou le moindre grognement. Ils aboutirent enfin au bout du tunnel qui donna sur la caverne creusée en une véritable coupole. Si déjà Harold et Krokmou furent ahuris par la galerie, ils le furent encore plus devant ce dôme recouvert ci et là de joyaux aux miles couleurs, du plafond jusqu'au sol. Le jeune homme ne put réprimer un faible soupir de fascination. Sous l'effet de l'éblouissement, il avait éteint les flammes de son épée. Leur stupeur se renforça. Et ils chantaient. Le tintement avait repris tels le fracas doux d'éclats de verres et de clochettes et enchantèrent les tympans des deux amis. Les cristaux brillaient d'eux-mêmes. La coupole entière était illuminée par la lumière chatoyante des innombrables pierres précieuses. Elle scintillait au rythme du son des carillons.

—Tu te rends compte de ce qu'on vient de trouver, Krokmou ? Regarde-moi ça, tous ces trésors !

Harold leva les bras en tournant sur lui-même pour désigner le plafond.

—C'est une véritable source de richesses ! Dire que ces minerais se cachaient sur cette île non loin de chez nous !

_Approche…_

Harold se raidit. Krokmou leva la tête et dressa ses oreilles. Le murmure qu'ils avaient entendu plus tôt avait subitement repris. Et il paraissait tout près. Il se retourna lentement, mais ne vit rien à première vue.

_Viens… Approche…_

La voix était accompagnée par d'autres murmures plus faibles et obscurs. Harold sentit les cheveux à sa nuque se hérisser suite au frisson qui coula le long de son échine. Il retint son souffle, tandis que Krokmou, l'air hypnotisé, n'osait faire un simple mouvement. Le chuchotement psalmodiait à répétition, comme pour leur hanter l'esprit. Harold chercha des yeux la source, jusqu'à ce que son regard s'arrête sur l'une des stalagmites. Elle était épaisse et agrémentée de pierres luminescentes comme le reste de la caverne. Il nota alors ce qui différenciait.

L'un des cristaux ne brillait pas. Il était par ailleurs plus grand que les autres, d'un noir profond comme l'obscurité d'un gouffre sans fin. Harold voulut s'avancer pour la voir de plus près.

_Oui… Approche…_

Krokmou se crispa sur place. Une vive nervosité l'assaillit instantanément. Il s'ébranla mais Harold exécuta un geste sec en sa direction pour le sommer de se rasséréner. Le dragon obtempéra, non moins inquiet. Le viking reprit son avancée en direction de la pierre noire. Comme envoûté, il leva lentement la main. Les murmures insidieux se bousculaient dans sa tête.

_Approche…_

_Viens…_

_Touche…_

_Je vais te montrer…_

_Touche la pierre…_

_Dragonnier… Viens à moi…_

_Je t'attendais…_

_Je te montrerais…_

Harold ne pouvait plus reculer. Il était déjà ensorcelé, attiré comme un aimant. Dans un dernier soupir, il effleura la pierre du bout des doigts.

Soudain, sa tête explosa. Il fut pris d'un sursaut qui l'immobilisa violemment. Il tituba, sans comprendre, avant que le sol ne se dérobe sous ses pieds. À terre, il sentit son corps tanguer dans tous les sens. Les lumières tournaient, sa vue lui jouait des tours alors qu'il crut voir sa chute au ralenti. Il avait perdu l'usage de ses sens. La forme vague de Krokmou accourant vers lui avançait, silencieuse comme une ombre. Puis le noir envahit ses yeux tel le voile de la mort.

**o*o**

_Des grésillements et des sifflements insupportables assénèrent ses tympans. Des simulacres se détachaient du néant dans son regard. Elles formèrent des figures grossières et effrayantes, dansant d'une allure malsaine autour de lui. Un éclaircissement s'éleva, mais les images tremblèrent de façon irrégulière. Tout était flou. Des voix lointaines fredonnaient des chants sinistres, d'autres clamaient des cris et des pleurs, se mêlant aux fracas du fer des épées, dont les lames se croisaient dans des frappes farouches._

_Son corps était paralysé, mais Harold sentit comme son âme se détacher de son enveloppe charnelle et vaguer librement. Dénué de chair, il se sentait invincible mais en même temps vulnérable. La peur courrait jusque dans les tréfonds de son esprit. Ses yeux cessèrent de jouer avec les ombres et les formes furent nettes. Il sut alors qu'il se trouvait en plein milieu d'un champ de bataille._

_Des hommes en armure s'entrechoquaient en vociférant, chargeaient les uns contre les autres, abattaient leurs armes sur leurs adversaires d'une main enragée. Le sang coulait en abondance sur la terre sèche._

_Harold ne sut pour quelle raison, mais une peine immense le submergea lorsqu'il contemplait ce spectacle. Des frères se battaient sans pitié et s'entretuaient. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir bouger, faire quelque chose pour les supplier d'arrêter. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Les soldats se ruaient en passant à travers lui, comme s'il n'était qu'un spectre._

_Un flash lui brûla les yeux sans qu'il ne s'y attende. Fort heureusement, sa cécité s'évanouit plus vite qu'elle n'était apparue. Il fut confronté au même tableau désolant. Mais Harold nota un changement au sein de l'amas de guerriers et eut un haut le cœur. Ce n'était pas des hommes qui luttaient contre des hommes. _

_Des hommes qui luttaient contre des monstres._

_À première vue, ils avaient une apparence humanoïde, expliquant comment ils avaient pu échapper à Harold. Mais maintenant qu'il voyait plus près, leur allure se montra bien plus abominable. Partiellement recouverts d'écailles, leurs cris de rage n'étaient que des râles inhumains. Ils avaient un air reptilien écœurant. _

_Des ombres gigantesques s'étendaient sournoisement sur la mêlée. Harold leva la tête et comprit que ce qu'il avait pris pour des chants graves était en réalité les grondements de dragons. Ils tournoyaient dans le ciel, comme des charognards attendant la fin de la confrontation pour se rassasier des restes sur le terrain._

_L'un d'eux, fort et imposant, piqua au sol et ouvrit la gueule. Le puissant crachat de feu enflamma intégralement les combattants qui hurlèrent à l'agonie. Harold se retrouvait au milieu d'un enfer. Les flammes l'entouraient, le cernaient, lui bloquaient la vue et lui lapaient la peau. Sa tête tournait, délirant en raison de la chaleur. Harold ferma les yeux et se courba en prenant son visage. Le sang palpitait à vive allure sous ses tempes. Il se sentit étouffé, alors que des images démentes défilaient dans ses yeux. Tout s'enchaina si vite qu'il en perdit la raison._

_Une silhouette. Féminine. Mais pas humaine. Elle trembla et laissa place à celle d'un dragon hurlant, déployant ses ailes et prenant son envol. Un homme siégeait sur son dos. Tremblements. C'est la terre qui tremblait cette fois. La croûte terrestre se déchirait. Des entrailles de la terre jaillissaient trois têtes de dragons. Puis le vent se leva, un éclair claqua. L'ouragan apparut et Harold crut voir une forme au milieu de l'œil du cyclone. Des vagues déchainées engloutissaient des navires aux voiles blanches. Une autre silhouette. Féminine. Mais différente. Ses yeux jaunes le fixaient en train d'hurler à l'agonie. Devant lui, un homme apparut. Il brûlait, mais ne mourrait pas. Les vives flammes dévorant sa chair s'écoulaient jusqu'au viking et l'embrasaient lui aussi. Harold se sentit mourir sous les morsures du feu. Le supplice était insoutenable. Sa gorge se déchirait à force de crier. _

_Il allait défaillir, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Il allait s'effondrer quand, des rideaux de flammes, jaillissait la tête d'un dragon. Familier, mais Harold ne put y attribuer de nom. Le dragon était si près de lui qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle contres son visage, en dépit du feu ardent qui le consumait. Il ouvrit la gueule, découvrant ses dents._

_Et le dévora._

_Une voix chuintait dans son oreille, alors qu'il sombra dans le cocon des ténèbres._

_« Il y en a un autre… »_

**o*o**

—Que… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?...

Harold entendit sa propre voix faire écho. Ses paupières papillonnèrent pour chasser le brouillard dans ses yeux. Au-dessus de lui, il vit la tête de Krokmou le regarder avec inquiétude. Il émit un petit grondement rassuré en voyant le jeune homme se réveiller. Sa gorge était sèche force d'avoir crié et son front trempait de sueur. Son corps pesait si lourd qu'il se croyait incapable de pouvoir se relever. Le dragon le contourna, de son museau il tenta de lui relever les épaules avec précaution.

Le viking évacua un grand souffle de douleur, mais de soulagement. Ses muscles étaient tendus et endoloris, comme s'il venait de réaliser le plus dur des efforts. Son crâne martelait encore de l'intérieur. Il porta sa main à son visage pour tenter de calmer les pulsions et essuyer les perles de sueur. Puis il adressa un maigre sourire à Krokmou, qui le fixait toujours d'une intense anxiété. Harold tendit la main pour lui caresser le museau.

—Ça va aller, mon grand, tenta-t-il de rassurer.

Au contact de sa main, Krokmou s'apaisa.

—Je ne sais pas ce qui vient d'arriver, poursuivit le jeune chef, la voix teintée de confusion. J'ai vu des choses… J'ignore ce que c'était, on aurait dit une guerre…

Harold déglutit presque à la prononciation du mot interdit. La guerre… Quelle abomination à ses yeux ! Source de peur, de tristesse et d'horreurs. Il était un homme qui encourageait l'alliance et le pacifisme, et il s'estimait heureux d'avoir évité de vivre cette infamie. Bien que cela avait failli se réaliser si lui et son dragon n'avaient pas réduit les sombres desseins de Drago à néant.

Harold regarda la Furie droit dans les yeux, après avoir parcouru l'ensemble de la caverne aux pierres luminescentes.

—Krokmou, lui dit-il franchement, je n'arrive pas à expliquer ce qu'il se passe, mais j'ai l'impression que l'on a voulu me montrer _quelque chose_. Ça paraît fou mais… et si ce n'était pas un hasard que toi et moi on ait entendu cette voix et qu'on ait trouvé cet endroit ?

Le dragon ne réagit pas, mais son expression montrait clairement qu'il croyait en les paroles du viking. Ce dernier fronça subitement les sourcils, sentant une pression sur sa main gauche qu'il n'avait pas encore remarquée. Il baissa la tête et entrouvrit ses doigts. La pierre en cristal noir, encastrée plus tôt dans le granit, était à présent lovée dans sa paume. Elle était chaude, presque brûlante, au point d'avoir laissé une trace rougeâtre sur sa peau. Harold la distingua longuement, l'air de réfléchir. Krokmou, devant lui, s'approcha avec curiosité et pencha la tête sur le côté. Son dragonnier resta silencieux un moment, jusqu'à refermer sa poigne sur la pierre avec fermeté et trouver la force de se remettre debout.

—Viens Krokmou, on rentre.

**o*o**

—Sale garnement ! Tu vas voir, si je t'attrape…

Harold se félicita de ne pas avoir atterri trop près de Gueulfor. Son mentor s'était presque jeté sur lui à le menacer de le frapper de son crochet en le voyant arriver aussi tardivement. Le jeune chef avait dû resté évanoui dans la grotte plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait cru, car le soleil avait déjà amorcé sa descente lorsqu'il avait quitté les îles de l'Est. Sous l'avancée irritée de Gueulfor, Harold recula presque contre le flanc de Krokmou et mit les mains en position de défense.

—Je t'ai cherché partout ! Pas moyen de mettre la main sur toi ! dénigra le vieux viking. Tu n'as pas idée de la journée folle que j'ai subie à cause de ton absence. J'ai même dû gérer l'académie à ta place !

—Écoute Gueulfor, fit Harold, sincèrement navré. Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai pas vu le temps passé. J'avais un… contretemps.

—Et quel est donc ce contretemps, si primordial au point de passer avant la gestion du village ?

Harold se voyait mal dévoiler ce qu'il avait vécu aujourd'hui. Il se gratta la tête et se mit à gigoter et tourner la tête dans toutes les directions, à la recherche de la moindre inspiration pour une excuse valable.

—Eh bien… en fait… c'eeeeeeeeeest…

Son regard se posa sur son dragon.

—Krokmou ! s'exclama-t-il alors, le visage illuminé. Voilà, c'est Krokmou !

La Furie Nocturne sursauta à l'entente de son nom et releva la tête en direction d'Harold.

—Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il n'a pas volé, tu comprends. Il a besoin de sortir et de se dégourdir les ailes. Et puis, il ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Si tu l'avais vu, il m'a carrément tiré du lit ce matin ! Il m'a obligé à monter sur son dos et s'est envolé avant que je puisse protester.

Krokmou fixa le jeune chef avec des yeux ronds, incrédule. Harold, lui, affichait tant bien que mal un sourire innocent, sans montrer de remord à rejeter la faute sur son dragon. Il espérait du moins que cela suffirait à convaincre Gueulfor. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, avant de soupirer.

—Harold, je croyais que tu avais demandé à Astrid de faire voler Krokmou à ta place.

—Oui, c'est vrai. Mais… ce n'est pas pareil. Krokmou a besoin de passer du temps avec moi.

Il prit une inspiration avant de finir.

—_J'ai_ besoin de passer du temps avec lui.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Gueulfor ne put réprimer un sourire bienveillant.

—Je te comprends, Harold. Cependant, tu te doutes qu'en tant que chef, tu te dois d'avoir un sens des priorités.

—Je sais… Excuse-moi.

—Bon, ça ira pour ce coup-ci. Mais la prochaine fois, préviens-moi avant de faire une escapade.

—Je l'aurais fait si tu n'avais pas la fâcheuse tendance à me prendre en otage à chaque fois que tu me croises, plaisanta Harold.

—Viens donc par-là ! On a encore quelques derniers préparatifs à boucler pour la course de dragons de demain. Finissons vite ça avant le Conseil de ce soir.

Derrière lui, Harold afficha une mine déconfite. Voilà que les responsabilités le rattrapaient déjà. Avant qu'il ne suive Gueulfor, Krokmou lui asséna un coup de museau qui le fit presque perdre l'équilibre. Il grogna doucement, mais son regard confirmait son énervement.

—Oh, excuse-moi Krokmou, mais tu comprends, que tu es le seul qui peut encore me servir d'alibi.

Le dragon conserva son humeur maussade. Il lui tourna le dos.

—Roh ! Tu vas pas bouder ! taquina-t-il. Hein ? Monsieur le rouspéteur.

Cette fois, Harold trébucha sur la queue de Krokmou.

Il faisait déjà nuit quand les portes de la salle de Conseil s'ouvrirent enfin et laissèrent évacuer une foule de vikings, marchant en direction de leur habitat respectif. Comme toujours, Harold en sortit épuisé. Sa mère Valka s'en était doutée, aussi elle avait envie de préparer la maison à l'arrivée de son fils et son mentor. Gueulfor avait glapi lorsqu'elle leur annonça qu'elle avait cuisiné le repas, ce qui n'échappa pas à Valka. Toutefois, le dîner se présenta bien moins catastrophique que ne l'auraient cru les deux hommes.

Après avoir embrassé sa mère, Harold prétexta d'être fatigué et partit monter dans sa chambre. Gueulfor l'encouragea de se reposer pour la course de dragon du lendemain, bien qu'il était convaincu qu'il allait les surprendre encore une fois. En vérité, le jeune chef voulait s'isoler pour observer de plus près le cristal noir dissimulé dans sa poche. À personne il n'avait osé faire part de sa découverte sur l'île. Ces éléments étaient encore trop flous pour être pris au sérieux, mais Harold tenait au moins à élucider ce mystère.

Assis à son bureau, sa lanterne éclairait les feuilles sur lesquelles il crayonnait au mieux des croquis de toutes les images dont il avait souvenir au moment de toucher la pierre. Lorsqu'il ne parvenait pas à se les revisualiser, il les énuméra par écrit. Puis il s'adonna à une analyse sur tous les angles du cristal à travers une loupe. Qui sait quel indice il pouvait trouver, il préférait ne rien laissait échapper. Depuis qu'il avait quitté l'île, son estomac pesait lourd, comme un pressentiment. Et il doutait que ses visions en soient vraiment innocentes.

Sa concentration fut quelque peu perturbé par des agitations en provenance du toit. Elles persistèrent jusqu'à faire perdre patience Harold qui tentait jusque-là de les ignorer.

—Krokmou, calme-toi un peu ! leva-t-il la voix. J'essaie de me concentrer…

—Ce n'est pas Krokmou.

Harold sursauta en reconnaissant la voix si familière d'Astrid derrière son dos. Il fit volte-face en lâchant la pierre des mains et la découvrit l'air dégagé au bord de sa fenêtre, les jambes croisées. La jolie blonde lui renvoyait un sourire aguicheur, et son regard clair ne manquait pas de malice.

—Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il en répondant à son sourire.

Astrid sauta du rebord. Elle était pieds nus et s'était débarrassée de sa fourrure, son pourpoint et ses épaulières, pour ne laisser que sa fine tunique carmin l'habiller. Harold appréciait la façon dont elle mettait en valeur la silhouette élancée de sa petite amie.

—J'ai appris que tu avais décanillé aujourd'hui, fit-elle taquine en venant jusqu'à lui.

—Moi qui croyais être passé inaperçu, ironisa-t-il.

—Et tu n'as même pas eu la présence d'esprit de venir me voir ou de m'emmener avec toi. Je me sens vexée, Harold. Très vexée…

Son visage espiègle allait à l'encontre de ses propos. Il lui prit la main pour la caler contre sa joue avec tendresse. Harold ferma brièvement les yeux, apaisé par la chaleur de ce doux contact.

—Je suis un compagnon exécrable.

—Effectivement.

—Sauras-tu me pardonner un jour ?

—Mmh, je vais y réfléchir.

Il lui kidnappa ses lèvres sans attendre. Astrid s'abandonna dans ce baiser et l'élança avec force. Lorsqu'ils manquèrent de souffle, ils s'écartèrent à contrecœur, non sans s'adresser des regards amoureux.

—Où étais-tu passé ?

—Juste parti faire un tour avec Krokmou, voler et explorer.

Il resta évasif. Harold se demandait d'où lui venait cet élan de cacher la stricte vérité, même à Astrid. Pourtant, il savait bien qu'il pouvait tout lui confier en tant qu'amante et future promise. Peut-être parce que lui-même n'avait aucune certitude sur ce dont il avait été témoin dans la caverne. La nature de ces visions était suspecte. Différente des images que l'on entrevoyait lors de cauchemars ou de réminiscences. Elles avaient comme une influence… magique.

C'était ridicule, rien que d'y penser. Bien qu'ils vénéraient les dieux régnant au-delà du Valhalla, les vikings n'ont jamais aspiré à la magie. Et encore moins y ont cru, pour être honnête. La matriarche du village, Gothi, avait expertisé aux yeux des habitants ses dons en matière de médecine et de prévoyance en tant que shaman, mais le flou persistait autour des manifestations surnaturelles. La magie ne restait que ce qu'elle avait toujours été pour les vikings : un mythe. Toutefois, cette seule évidence ne cessait de venir à la tête d'Harold.

Astrid esquissa un rictus faussement offensé suite à son excuse.

—Raison de plus pour t'en vouloir. Ton dragon a eu droit à plus de moments privilégiés avec toi que moi.

—Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es jalouse de Krokmou, plaisanta-t-il.

—Et si c'est le cas ?

Harold sourit de plus belle. Il laissa ses doigts parcourir l'angle des hanches de la jeune fille lascivement.

—Si c'est le cas, je me dois de me racheter et de réconforter ma compagne contrariée.

Astrid prit compte au dernier moment qu'il l'avait fait reculer jusqu'à son lit, avant de tomber à la renverse avec lui. Harold s'empressa de retirer sa tunique et la couvrit de baisers, sans lui laisser de répit. Un rire cristallin sortit de ses lèvres face à la fougue de son amant.

—Tu auras beau essayer de m'amadouer, je te laminerais à la course demain, monsieur le chef !

—C'est ce qu'on verra…

Sous leurs rires discrets et leurs gentilles provocations, ils se laissèrent porter par la chaleur de leurs ébats.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarquèrent la pierre sur le bureau vibrer discrètement d'une lueur violette.

* * *

_Bon, à vrai dire, ce chapitre s'est révélé beaucoup plus long que je l'aurais pensé, donc j'ai dû le couper par le moyen d'une dernière petite mise en scène... :)_

_Je sais que ce n'est pas précisé dans les films, mais j'aime beaucoup l'idée de Gothi en tant que shaman du village, ça sonne classe je trouve ! Je me suis donc permise de l'utiliser._

_Je tâcherais de poster le prochain chapitre dès que possible mais normalement, je devrais moins vous faire attendre que pour celui-ci._

_C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Enfin plutôt ce soir, il est déjà une heure du mat' à l'heure où je poste..._

_Merci d'être passé et d'avoir lu. Sur ce, je vous dit à la revoyure !_

_Naima._


End file.
